mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of G-Force: Guardians of Space episodes
This is a list of episodes from the Japanese animated television series G-Force: Guardians of Space, the second of three English dubs of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. The first 87 of Gatchaman's 105 episodes were adapted for G-Force, save for two episodes (Episode 81, due to violent content and religious undertones, and Episode 86, due to unknown reasons), for a total of 85 dubbed episodes. Episodes 18 and 87 of G-Force were used as pilots for the adaptation, and most notably (and exclusively) featured an extended, original music score (by Dean Andre, the composer of the show's theme song) which completely replaces the original Gatchaman musical score (by Bob Sakuma). The G-Force episode titles are listed in BOLD, in correspondence to the original Gatchaman episode titles, which are listed in italic and in parentheses. Episode List 1) The Robot Stegosaur (#1. Gatchaman vs. Turtle King) 2) The Blast at the Bottom of the Sea (#2 The Evil Ghostly Aircraft Carrier) 3) The Strange White Shadow (#3 The Giant Mummy that Calls Storms) 4) The Giant Centipoid ' (#4 ''Revenge of the Iron Beast Mechadegon) 5) 'The Phantom Fleet ' (#5 Ghost Fleet from Hell) 6) '''The Micro-Robots (#6 The Great Mini Robot Operation) 7) The Bad Blue Baron (#7 Galactor's Great Airshow) 8) The Secret of the Reef ' (#8 ''The Secret of the Crescent Coral Reef) 9) '''The Sting of the Scorpion (#9 The Devil from the Moon) 10) The Antoid Army (#10 The Great Underground Monster War) 11) The Mighty Blue Hawk (#11 The Mysterious Red Impulse) 12) The Locustoid (#12 The Giant Eating Monster Ibukuron) 13) The Deadly Red Sand (#13 Mystery of the Red Sand) 14) The Rainbow Ray (#14 Fearful Ice-Kander) 15) The Giant Jellyfish Lens (#15 The Frightening Jellyfish Lens) 16) The Regenerating Robot (#16 Mechanica, the Indestructible Machine) 17) The Beetle Booster (#17 Great Insect Operation) 18) The Whale Submarine (Pilot Episode #1) (#18 Revenge! The Whale Operation) 19) The Racing Inferno (#19 Hell's Speed Race) 20) The Mightiest Mole ' (#20 ''A Critical Moment for the Science Ninja Team) 21) '''Race of the Cyborgs (#21 Who is Leader X?) 22) The Fiery Dragon (#22 Firebird vs. Fire Eating Dragon) 23) The Mammoth Iron Ball (#23 Giant Raging Mecha Ball) 24) The Neon Giant ' (#24 ''A Neon Giant Laughs in the Dark) 25) '''The Rock Robot (#25 Magma Giant, The Emperor of Hell) 26) The Secret Sting Ray (#26 The Godphoenix Reborn) 27) The ANIrobot (#27 Galactor's Witch Racer) 28) Invisible Enemy (#28 The Invisible Demon) 29) The Project Called "Rock-E-X" (#29 Galack X, The Devil-Man) 30) The Attack of the Mantis (#30 Kamisoral, the Guillotine Iron Beast) 31) The Sinister STAR-ONE (#31 Plan to Assassinate Dr. Nambu) 32) The Giant Squid (#32 The Gezora Operation, Part 1 ) 33) In The Tentacles' Grip (#33 The Gezora Operation, Part 2) 34) Operation Aurora (#34 Evil Aurora Operation) 35) The Sun-Bird (#35 Fires of the Blazing Desert) 36) The Deadly Sea (#36 Little Gatchaman) 37) The Particle Beam (#37 Renjira, the Electron Iron Beast) 38) The Dinosaur Man ' (#38 ''The Mysterious Mechanical Jungle) 39) '''The Monster Plants (#39 Jigokiller, the People-Eating Plant, Part 1 ) 40) Those Fatal Flowers (#40 Jigokiller, the People-Eating Plant, Part 2) 41) Killer Music (#41 Murder Music) 42) Swan Song Prison (#42 The Great Escape Trick) 43) Human Robots (#43 A Romance Destroyed By Evil) 44) The Shock Waves ' (#44 ''A Challenge From Galactor) 45) '''The Case of the Kalanite (#45 The Sea Lion Ninja Team in the Night Fog) 46) The Deadly Valley (#46 Gatchaman in the Valley of Death) 47) The Super-z-20 (#47 The Devil's Airline) 48) The Camera Weapon (#48 Shutterkiller, the Camera Iron Beast) 49) The Mechanical Fang (#49 The Terrifying Mechadokuga) 50) The Skeleton Curse ' (#50 ''Tracodon, the Dinosaur Skeleton) 51) '''Wheel of Destruction (#51 Cataroller, the Rolling Monster) 52) The Secret Red Impulse (#52 Red Impulse's Secret) 53) The Van Allen Vector ' (#53 ''Farewell, Red Impulse) 54) '''The Vengeance (#54 Gatchaman Burns With Rage) 55) The Micro-Submarine (#55 The Desperate Mini-Submarine) 56) The Bird Missile (#56 Bitter Bird Missile) 57) Battle of the North Pole (#57 The Evil White Sea) 58) The Super-Lazer (#58 Hell's Mecha-Buddha) 59) Mystery of the Haunted Island (#59 Secret of the Monster Mecha Factory) 60) G-Force Agent 6 (#60 Science Ninja Team G-6) 61) Dream of Danger (#61 The Ghost of Red Impulse) 62) The Snow Devil (#62 Blizzarder, the Snow Devil) 63) The Strange Strike-Out (#63 Massacre of the Mecha Curve Ball) 64) A Deadly Gift (#64 A Deadly Christmas Present) 65) The Iron Beast (#65 Super BEM, the Synthetic Iron Beast) 66) When Fashion Was Fatal (#66 The Devil's Fashion Show) 67) The Proto Monster (#67 Mortal Blow! The Gatchaman Fire) 68) Radioactive Island (#68 Particle Iron Beast, Micro Saturn) 69) The Devil's Graveyard (#69 Cemetery Under the Moonlight) 70) Mummy Mania (#70 Uniting Goddesses of Death) 71) The Abominable Snowman Cometh (#71 The Immortal Leader X) 72) Plague of Robots (#72 The Swarm! Attack of the Mini Monstermechs) 73) The Mammothodon ' (#73 ''Get Katse! ) 74) '''Secret of the Power (#74 The Secret of the Bird Styles) 75) The Crab Robot (#75 Jumbo Shakora, the Sea Devil) 76) The Reverser Ray (#76 The Bracelet Is Exposed) 77) Shock Waves (#77 Berg Katse's Success) 78) Battle on the Ocean Bottom (#78 Deadly Danger! 10,000 Meters Beneath the Sea) 79) Stolen Identity (#79 Gatchaman Secrets Stolen) 80) The Mind-Control Machine (#80 Return! Boomerang) 81) Force of the Mega-Robots (#82 Aim for Crescent Coral Reef!) 82) The Flame Zone (#83 A Desperate Ring of Fire) 83) Web of Danger (#84 Smog Fiber, Spiderweb Iron Beast) 84) The Secret of G-4 ' (#85 ''He's G-4!) 85) '''Galactor's Deadly Trap (Pilot Episode #2) (#87 Patogiller, the Triple United Iron Beast) References Further reading * G-Force: Animated (TwoMorrows Publishing: ISBN 9781893905184) External links * Gatchaman/Battle Of The Planets/G-Force Episode List *[http://www.tv.com/g-force-guardians-of-space/show/12848/summary.html G-Force: Guardians Of Space] at TV.com G-Force: Guardians of Space G-Force: Guardians of Space G-Force: Guardians of Space